Shadows of Eternity
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: Darkness is falling upon the Academy; a growing shadow that is consuming all in its path. And this shadow comes from a new student a student that has set her eyes upon Tsukune. Rated T for language and future nudity scenes. Please Read and Review
1. Forming Shadow

**_(+here is another story I have started to write. I hope you all enjoy it+) _**

**Rosario+Vampire: Shadows of Eternity**

Lightning flashed in the sky over Youkai Academy. It filled the sky with light for only but a second. It was raining at the academy; dark storm clouds obscured the sky of everything and heavy torrents hit the ground with the ferocity of a bomb. And yet through all of that a lone person stood at the edge of the trans-dimensional tunnel that connected the human world with the monster world.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off the dorms?" The Bus Driver asked the lone passenger.

Silence was what greeted his answer; as the person continued to stand in the rain not seeming to care at all.

The Bus Driver usual chuckling was absent. He let out a puff of smoke and then closed the doors and with that the Bus was turning around and heading back through the tunnel.

The figure watched the bus leave and even when it was out of site remained standing in place.

Then another flash of lighting came; its light illuminated the darkness but as before the light vanished and with it so did the figure.

* * *

Tsukune yawned as he walked down the puddle filled path. He had barely gotten any sleep last night. All of that pounding rain and lighting had kept him up most of the night.

You would think being at a school for monsters and having been in a dozen battles a little rain would not be enough to keep him up and yet it had.

"Good Morning, Tsukune!"

He turned around Smiled "Good morning to you too Moka."

Moka walked over to him and gazed at him with her bright green eyes.

"Is there something that you need?" Tsukune asked in his ever polite tone.

Moka turned her face to the ground as she spoke quietly.

"well…you see I woke up late this morning and was not able to get breakfast. So I was wondering if Tsukune would let me-"

"STOP IT!" Yelled Kurumu; she crashed into Moka who was just about to sink her fangs into Tsukunes neck.

"You were about to suck Tsukunes blood again, weren't you?" Kurumu demanded as she knocked Moka on the head. The pink haired vampire had guilty look on her face.

"I am sorry…its just I was so hungry and Tsukune smelled so good I could not help myself" She said in the tone of a little girl who had been caught doing something naughty.

"I swear if he dies for anemia I will kill you." The blue hair succubus shouted.

"Now now Kurumu Moka is a vampire…she needs to suck blood." Tsukune said calmly as if it were no big deal.

Kurumu jumped onto Tsukune, his head going in between her breasts as she gave him her school renowned hug "I won't let her suck your blood, my beloved destined one." She said in a happy voice as she held him tighter into her great soft mounds.

"Kurumu could you possibly get off…" Tsukune pleaded in a muffled incoherent voice as he was very slowly being suffocated with the pressure of the breasts crushing him.

Kurumu felt herself growing hotter as Tsukune continued to move his head around in her breasts; but she was quickly cooled down by Mizore who had just dropped down from a tree where she had froze the succubus into a block of ice.

Tsukune fell to the ground as he sucked in huge amounts of air to fill his nearly collapsed lungs.

"Tsu-Ku-Ne." Mizore said as she bent down by him. Her lollipop as always was in her mouth. She had a sly smile on her face.

"M…Mizore." Tsukune stammered knowing what her intentions were just from that smile.

Then Yukari's voice came into the fold. "Get away from Tsukune you stalker." She cried as she waved her little wand and a giant golden basin fell from the sky and clonked Mizore on her head.

Yukari smiled. "I will not allow anyone to take Tsukune. He belongs to me…and Moka." She said in a sweetly evil voice. With images of the three of them in a bed filled her perverted twelve year old mind.

Tsukune was picking himself up off the ground, Kurumu had broken free of her frozen prison and Moka was trying to keep Mizore from freezing Yukari. And then familiar pierced the air.

"ONNE-SAMA"

Everyone turned to see Kokoa Mokas younger sister; running at them swinging a giant mace at them.

"ONEE-SAMA PLEASE COME OUT TODAY." The red haired vampire yelled as she smashed the mace onto the ground where Moka had been standing only seconds ago.

This was a typical morning here at Youkai Academy as the group made their way to the main building. But they did not notice someone watching.

Standing in the shade of the trees and being careful not to step out in the light. The figure watched them go and then the figure began to head towards the building moving silently through the shadows.

* * *

In class Nekome-sensei was her normal perky and strange self.

"Good morning class." She said with a smile on her face.

Everyone responded with a good morning as well.

Suddenly one of the male students raised his hand. "Uh Sensei?" He asked.

"Yes" She asked politely.

The male student pointed behind the teacher. Nekome turned and saw a cat tail coming out of her.

She gave a small yell and then the unfortunate got cat scratched for some unknown reason.

"Now I have great news everyone." She said happily as her cat tail vanished. "We are getting a new student today and-" She suddenly paused as she looked around. "That's funny I could have sworn I saw her just a minute ago."

At the mention of 'her' all the guys excluding Tsukune looked up. For them a new girl meant fresh meat. A person whom they could introduce themselves to; as well as make a good impression for potential boyfriend material.

Suddenly Nekome-sensei turned her head and the smile returned to her face. "There you are Ms. Kyouhei I did not see you there."

Instantly everyone's head turned to see who Nekome-sensei was addressing.

Sitting in the farthest corner of the room sat the new girl. The people who sat next to her seemed to jump as if just realizing that she was even there.

"Please stand and introduce yourself." Nekome-sensei sweetly although she herself was puzzled because just a moment ago that girl had been standing in the hallway and now she was sitting in her seat; the teacher had not even heard the door open.

The girl did as she was told and stood.

Everyone stared at her in awe. She had short light brown hair with black highlights going through them. She had olive skin but what everyone was staring at were her eyes. They were possibly the palest blue anyone had ever seen and on her wrist she wore a silver bracelet with strange runes on it.

Then the girl opened her mouth and said five words. "My name is Kaya Kyouhei. Please leave me alone or you will suffer." Her words came out very smoothly. She then gave a brief nod and then sat back down.

A few people including the teacher just stared at her. Then fixed her glasses and then said.

"Um alright then…let us get on with class." She said.

As class started things progressed normally; but every now and again people would turn their head and stare at the new girl. However she did not even meet their gaze she always kept her head straight forward listing intently to the lesson.

It was not until when Moka turned to catch a glance did Kaya gaze turn.

Kaya pale eyes met with hers for only a brief moment. And for some reason Moka felt a twinge of fear. But it was not from her; it came from her Rosario.

_"What's wrong?"_ She asked her inner self as she turned away.

But she was answered with only one word **_"Beware". _**

* * *

"That new girl is weird." Mizore said as she came out from behind a bush.

They were all outside for lunch. The sun was out and shining and had evaporated most of the water so everything was pretty dry. But now it was stiflingly humid out.

"This coming from the stalker girl." Kurumu said as she sat down at a table.

"Well she could be worse." Yukari commented "She could be a huge milk cow like Kurumu."

"That's right she could b-" Kurumu had started then when realized that she had just been insulted and started hitting the little loli on the head.

While Tsukune tried to stop Kurumu from killing the young witch Moka sat drinking her tomato juice while she thought of what her inner self had said; beware.

Before she could think anymore on the subject Kokoa's voice filled the air. "ONEE-SAMA."

They did not even bother to turn around. Kokoa was running at them with full force. "YOU WILL COME OUT TODAY." She yelled as she jumped in the air.

Then just as suddenly she was turned into a frozen block of ice and fell to the ground.

Mizore looked over her shoulder and gave a smug smile "Can this sister obsession please wait until after lunch." She said as she began to eat.

Kokoa soon broke out of the ice and sat down with the group. "So what is going on with you guys?" She asked

Tsukune began to tell her about Kaya Kyouhei. When he finished Yukari jumped in with details.

"You should see this girl she has black highlights, dark skin…and these really freaky eyes desu." Yukari said.

"You mean like that." Kokoa pointed.

Everyone at the table turned and sure enough there was Kaya.

She was silently walking around the shade of the building. She stopped in front of a vending machine. She stared at it for a moment and then she inserted two coins into a slot and pressed a button.

Two seconds later she bent down and took a soda can. She looked around at everyone sitting at the tables then she turned and walked away. And people who were walking in the opposite direction suddenly just stood out of the way as she walked by.

"See what did I tell you; weird." Mizore said as she ate her lunch.

"Agreed." Kurumu added

"Same Desu." Yukari said.

"For once I agree with you lot." Kokoa said as she sucked Tomato Juice through a straw.

Moka still remembering what her inner self said actually nodded her head and agreed with the rest of group.

Tsukune simply shook his head. Even though most monsters claimed they hated humans, he was amazed sometimes at how human they acted.

Suddenly Tsukunes throat became very dry. He assumed that it was the food; considering Tsukune did not even know what kind of stuff he was eating half the time. His stomach cramped at the memory of the Monster Dorian…that evil evil fruit.

He excused himself from the harem of girls and then walked over to the vending machine. He come change out of his pocket and put it the vending machine slot. Then his eyes scanned down the buttons on the side; he selected water.

The machine gave a small rumble and then dropped his water into the bin; and when Tsukune bent down to pick it up he noticed something on the ground.

Forgetting about his water for a second Tsukune picked up the item. It was a silver bracelet with black runes etched into it. The human teen immediately recognized this as Kayas bracelet.

_"It must have slipped off over her wrist when she had gotten her drink." _Tsukune thought as he gripped the piece of jewelry in his hand; then he began running in the direction that Kaya had went.

"Where is Tsukune going?" Moka asked aloud as she watched him run.

"The restroom maybe?" Kokoa said as she grabbed Tsukunes tray and began to eat his lunch.

* * *

Tsukune after running around several hallways found Kaya walking down one of the empty corridors. She had her back turned to him so she did not see him coming.

"Hey Kaya." Tsukune called as he ran up to her.

The girl stopped moving and then she her head to see who had spoken to her.

Tsukune stopped and then tried to catch his breath before he spoke. "Phew you move very quickly." Tsukune said with a laugh.

Kaya blinked once and then turned around so she was directly facing Tsukune. "What do you want?" She asked in what sounded like an annoyed tone.

"Um well I think this is yours." He said as he opened his hand revealing the bracelet.

Kaya looked at the bracelet then at her own wrist. She must have just realized that it was gone because her eyes widened a bit.

"Uh yeah I think it slipped off or something, I found it and figured I should-" He was interrupted though when Kaya started to laugh hysterically.

"Um what is so funny?" A very confused Tsukune asked.

Then the laughter stopped abruptly and she held out her hand. "Bracelet." She asked

Tsukune even more confused then he had been before dropped the bracelet in her open palm but before he could retract his arm Kayas other hand grabbed his arm.

"HEY. What are you doing?" He asked in a shocked voice.

She did not answer instead she pulled back his sleeve revealing his Holy Lock.

"You have a very interesting taste in jewelry." Kaya said as she examined the Lock. "I like it." Then she released his arm.

Tsukune backed away a bit and pulled his sleeve back down. "Uh thanks I guess." He said as he stared at her.

Kaya stared right back and then she held up her own bracelet. "Wanna trade?" She asked.

"Um no thanks." Tsukune said slowly.

Kaya stared at him for another moment and then shrugged. "Whatever." She then turned and began to walk away. But she did yell back "Thanks for brining my bracelet back Tsukune." And then she disappeared behind a corner.

Tsukune just stood there for a moment completely dumbstruck. And then finally he remembered that lunch was almost over and he barely had anything to eat.

He turned and began to run back the way he came and halfway back he realized something. Kaya had said his name…but he had no memory of telling her it. Tsukune shrugged it off thinking it was not that important. He moved quickly to go rejoin his friends and he hoped nothing had happened to his lunch.

**_(+And thus ends chapter one of Shadows of Eternity I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to see your reviews and comments on it. I shall post the next chapter as soon as I can.+) _**


	2. Be Afraid Of The Dark

**_(+Please enjoy the second chapter of my story also I am holding a contest; can anyone guess what kind of monster Kaya is. BTW i am sorry for two things. One is taking so long to update the story i have been rather busy with school work, second i am sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I promise a longer and cooler chapter next time+)_**

Tsukunes stomach rumbled with hunger. Tsukune rubbed it with despair. When he arrived back at his table he found that Kokoa had eaten all of his food.

"Ok everyone I have some good news and some bad news." Nekome-sensei said with a smile. "The bad news is that we are going to start a project this week."

This brought a wave of groans from the class.

"Now now there is some good news to all of this." Nekome said reassuringly.

Then the groaning stopped.

Nekome smiled "Good. Ok I am going to allow you all to pick a person that you would like to work with on this project so after I explain what the project is you can-"

But she was interrupted when Kaya stood up and said "I wish to work with Aono Tsukune."

"…um well I never finished saying what the project was about Ms. Kyouhei…but very well."

Then the domino effect went into action

_"What?"_ Kurumu yelled in her mind as her nails dug into her desk

_"Tsukune is supposed to work with me."_ Mizore cried in her head.

_"No No No No No."_ Yukari whined

_"I wanted to work with Tsukune."_ Moka thought sadly.

Then all of the monster girls heads turned and stared at Kaya with one thought going through their minds _"SHE MUST PAY."_ They thought with great amounts of rage.

Meanwhile poor Tsukune was clutching his stomach and thinking about food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have officially decided that I do not like this girl." Kurumu said to the rest of the group in the club room after they had finished working on the next day's paper.

"I concur Desu; she is trying to steal our Tsukune from us." The little witch said.

"Perhaps we should 'teach' her what happens when she tries to take something that does not belong to her." Mizore said as she formed an ice dagger.

Moka who normally would be the voice of reason amongst the girls actually nodded in agreement.

"Now now; do we have to do this every time some other girl wants to work with me?" Tsukune asked.

He was referring to the numerous occasions when other pretty girls wanted to work with him some how got hurt or injured.

One time a girl who asked him for help in biology ended up being pushed down the stair; they found a lollipop.

"But Tsukune something seems off about this girl." Moka said; still remembering her Rosario's warning.

"Moka something is off with everyone at this school."

The harm of girls all looked at him then each other then nodded. Tsukune was right about that.

"Now look I will admit that Kaya is somewhat odd. But who are we to judge?" He asked staring at each one of them in turn. All of the girls turned their heads down.

"And besides it is just a project. You all act as if I am going to fall in love with her." Tsukune said with a laugh.

All of them nodded and Tsukune smiled. "Alright then; now that we have that settled...I am going to go back to my room and get some food before I pass out. I will see you all later."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Tsukune shut the door behind him as he left.

"Hmm there is just one thing I do not understand though." Yukari said out of nowhere.

"And what's that?" Moka asked.

"How did I get stuck with the boob bimbo as my partner?" The loli witch complained as she pointed at Kurumu.

"THAT'S IT." The succubus yelled as she attacked Yukari.

Kokoa who had remained silent through this whole thing silently sat in the back of the room and watched the two members of Tsukunes harem fight each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooooo hungry" Tsukune moaned as he dug through the small fridge in his room.

He nearly cried when he found a zip-lock bag with a sandwich in it. Tsukune ripped the sandwich out of the bag and started eating. _"Mmmm ham."_

It took two minutes for Tsukune to finish the sandwich. Afterward he started his homework and finished about forty-five minutes later.

Tsukune set down his pencil then stretched and yawned. He was tired. Today's work and the fact he had nothing to eat until now.

He loosened his tie and then took off his school uniform. Now wearing only his boxers and a plain white T-shirt he turned off his lights and then laid on his bed.

The moment he did that someone let out a small moan.

"Ahhhhhhh!?" Tsukune yelled and he fell out of his bed. He scrambled around on the floor until he reached wall with the light switch. He reached up and flipped it on. And he nearly had a heart attack.

Sitting up in his bed was Kaya. "Hey Tsukune what's going on?" She asked with a very amused smile.

"What are doing in my bed?" Tsukune asked with confusion.

Ignoring his question Kaya got up and stretched. "You have a very nice place you know; a little bare for my tastes but its good."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Tsukune now demanded with great anger in his voice.

Acting as if she finally heard him Kaya responded "Oh uh I came here after school to talk to you about our project. You weren't here, I was tired and I fell asleep."

Tsukune got up off the floor. And he took a few deep breaths. "Ok now um how did you get into my room? I locked the door before I left."

Kaya walked over to the door and picked up her shoes. Tsukune was still wondering how he did not even notice them. "Yea it locked…but your window was not."

Tsukune just stood there with his mouth opened in shock.

"Well its clear that discussion of the project will have to wait for tomorrow. It's clear that you were planning to go to bed-" Her eyes drifted down his body "Nice boxers by the way."

Tsukune felt himself turning red and feeling very hot with embarrassment. Kaya giggled like a small girl. "I will see you tomorrow."

She walked over to the door and opened it. "Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." However before she left she looked over and said "No seriously you have an infestation of some form of insect. I saw them under your bathroom sink…you uh should get that taken care of; Bye."

She shut the door behind her leaving Tsukune standing, more confused then he had ever been in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaya walked silently back to the girls dorms. She was humming to herself. She twirled around in the shadows. She loved the dark.

She loved how the shadows of the night devoured all in path. How it filled the empty spaces with a filling of darkness.

There no light except for the paleness of the moon that hung in the sky like an eternal guardian forever watching those below.

Kaya stopped and stared up at the moon. Her pale blue eyes seemed to glow. "Soon; so very very soon." She said softly with a slight laugh.

However her joy was interrupted when someone stepped out of shadows. "Why hello Ms. Kyouhei and how are you."

Kaya turned around and saw who spoke to her. It was a male student. He was about medium height, and had black hair.

Kaya's expression did not change when she saw the boy. "Who are you." She asked without interest.

The teen gave a small bow as he introduced himself. "My name is Hiro Akura, we were not formally introduced, how would you like to go on a date with-" but he did not finish his sentence because Kaya was already walking away.

"HEY." Hiro yelled. He ran until he was in front of Kaya. "Don't walk away from me."

Kaya stopped and stared at him "Why. You hold zero interest to me, and I want nothing to do with you, now go away before I hurt you." She said in a very calm yet emotionless voice. She began to walk once more. And once she passed Hiro he grabbed her shoulder.

"I am not done talking to y-" He stopped talking when Kaya spun around and slammed her fist into his mouth.

Although she did not look it Kaya was very strong. The force of her punch sent Hiro flying backward into a tree.

Kaya turned around her eyes were narrowed and her face was cold. "You did not have permission to touch me. Now I am angry." She began to advance on him.

Hiro stared at Kaya with a definite fear in his eyes. Blood was dripping out of his mouth where Kaya had punched him.

"Uh um okay m-maybe I went a little too far there. So why do I just leave." The dark haired teen tried to get up and run for his life. But his body was not responding. Well that was not true. He could move his arms and legs but it felt as if they had been weighed down with stones.

"Wh-Why cant I move?" He yelled. As he stared down trying to get up; then he looked up and Kaya was standing right above him. She had crazed look in her eye and a sadistic smile on her face. "I warned you to go."

Hiro did not even have time to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(Five Minutes Later)

Hiro was on the ground in the fetal position. His eyes were wide with terror. His clothes were ripped and there were long bloody scratches going down his back.

Kaya knelt down by Hiro and touched his side. Hiro shuddered when she touched him.

She bent over and whispered something into his ear. "If you tell anyone…about this…I will kill you. And I will know if you did. Do you understand?"

Hiro nodded and tears ran down his face. Kaya patted his head.

"Good boy. Now run along home."

Hiro needed no second bidding he got up and ran like a bat out of hell.

Kaya watched him go and smiled all the while. Then she turned and reentered the shadows and vanished without a sound.

**_(+Wow…this girl seems to have some major problems…now let me ask you the readeronce more. What kind of Monster do you think Kaya is? Hmmm what sort of creature could this strange and crazed girl be? Send your reviews and try to guess. I will try and update the third chapter soon, also check out my soon to be released Inuyasha story The Broken Mirror+)_**


	3. Kayas Mind

Chapter Three

**(+First off I am somewhat disappointed in all of your guesses for what kind of monster Kaya is. Did you truly think I would create a character as simple as a Shadow Monster? Pffffff hardly. So I give you all this chance to make up for it. Try and expand your mind when guessing and this short Very Very filler chapter should help+) **

Kaya had fun; scaring that little fool Hiro had proved to be her last bit of entertainment for the evening. So without anything further to occupy her time she walked calmly back to her dorm.

As she walked she thought of her first day at this school. She had to admit it had been mildly interesting. She thought that this school would simply be a waste of her very precious time but it turned out to be the exact opposite. She had to admit she could sense many powerful auras here. This school was an even greater powder keg then Europe had been before the start of World War I. Oh Kay would have fun here.

And then there was Tsukune. A small smile crept up onto her face. Such an odd by he was. She had practically offered herself to him and yet he had made no attempt to take her. She had met so many hormonal men…and women who had gladly fallen upon Kayas body with lust…but no Tsukune was different, he had control. And that is what Kaya liked about him.

When Kaya reached her dorm room she unlocked the door and walked in.

She cracked her neck from side and then to the other.

She stood in front of her full length mirror and observed herself.

Then she began to remove her stupid school uniform. She hated uniforms. To her uniforms constricted ones imagination and did not allow a person to define themselves. How boring that was.

She removed her skirt and jacket and tossed it to the floor. Then she removed her white blouse. She then stood there in her underwear. Pure black panties and a bra which held her B-cup breasts, oh how so many people would stop and stare at her body but not for her choice in wear. But at the chain on her upper body, she removed her bra to examine it.

The Chain was similar to that of her bracelet with small runes etched on the links and made an X around the top of her body. And the chain connected by a lock that was centered between her breasts.

Kaya stared down with disdain at the lock and gave it an experimental yet powerful tug hoping that it would break and that the chain surrounding her would fall to the floor. But there was no such luck. It was still fastened there, holding her back, keeping her imprisoned.

Kaya smirked at this. _"Not much longer."_

She then walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. Then she stepped in feeling the hot, burning sting of the water hit her naked body. It felt so good to her. She took some soap and washed her olive skin delicately. Then she ran shampoo through her hair. Then she watched as the soap all washed away down the drain.

She stood in the shower for a few more moments and then she turned it off. She was silent. All you could hear was the dripping of the water as it the surface of the floor and then after another moment she got out of the shower and dried herself.

After combing her wet hair she exited the bathroom feeling refreshed. She was still naked. She did not believe in sleeping in clothes.

When one was in their own room then they had no need to abide by the laws of others; set down by a code of Morals and ethics.

Kaya turned off her lights and then she went to bed. She lay there liking the feel of the cool sheets against her naked skin. And then she slipped into her realm of dreams and she dreamed of darkness.

**_(+This was an incredibly short and possibly confusing chapter yes I know however I just wanted to give you a better view into what Kaya was like and I hope that this will suffice for now until I can give you something better+) _**


End file.
